


Blonde's Prefer Blond's

by OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter



Series: 500 Fic Challenge [46]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Blood and Sand
Genre: Adultery, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Hotel Sex, Language, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24243253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter/pseuds/OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter
Summary: Varro wrestles with his feelings for his blonde mistress.
Relationships: Ilithyia/Varro
Series: 500 Fic Challenge [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1238087
Comments: 15
Kudos: 1





	Blonde's Prefer Blond's

**Author's Note:**

> Requested! And I agree with this pairing! Def not enough of them. Especially since Ilithyia was enTRANCED by Varro when he was forced to fuck that poor slave girl, who in my minds eye was Mira before they decided who Mira was going to be actress wise. Just my head cannon. ANYWHO, I thought maybe this could be an addition to the Rolling With The Punches universe. Where Ilithyia sleeps with a lot of people not just her husband and Spartacus. And in this Varro knows about the others but Spartacus does not, even though Sparty is the favored. But I do love all of your comments, kudos, bunnies and summaries! I hope you guys enjoy!

She was hot. Always so hot. Burning to the touch. From the inside out. It was infuriatingly addictive. Tight, wet, and just _always_ **hot**. Varro grunts as he lifts her off the bed to slam her back into the wall. Her blonde hair twisting around her shoulders without a care. He was never afraid of being rough with her. Not her. Unlike his poor fragile wife, Ilithyia relished in the slight pain of being man handled. Her shouts of encouragement and hums of pleasure were always enough to spur him on. Their hips matching, thrust for thrust as they raced their own selfish, perverted needs to completion. Ilithyia was loud. Louder than safe. If either of them cared. Honestly, Varro was convinced that she was so desperate to have Claudius divorce her. She wanted to get caught, he was sure of it. The thrill of adultery, he could understand that, better than most. How being with someone that was as different as your spouse like the night from the day was intoxicating. The adrenaline rush of almost being caught. Something she craved more than a hard cock. 

It's why she started sleeping with Spartacus.

Varro curses under his breath twisting the two of them around so Ilithyia was bent over the bed. Almost blindly he wraps a strand of her hair around his wrist, using his free hand to give a couple of loud smacks to her exposed cheeks. As expected she cried out, her enjoyment blatant. Shaking his head, Varro watches the way Ilithyia's skin bounces and ripples off of his. Every slap of skin on skin bringing him closer to a finish he was positively aching for. Ilithyia mumbles something under her breath reaching back and all but clawing at his hip. Varro was well aware of what she wanted. How she enjoyed to find her own orgasms. How she likes to end their quick horizontal tango. But, something was holding him back this time. Months of being used and tossed to the side has him a little wound up. And a small part of him really wanted to make her pay for that. Yet after her nails break the barest of skin and her pleads become almost demands, he caves. He always did for her. Groaning at having to be apart, Varro steps back and allows Ilithyia to turn herself around. Delighted at the way she pulls and pushes, all but clinging to him, just to get Varro situated how she wants him. To let her sink back down, hot cunt all but overflowing to be filled by his cock. 

He wonders if she's this desperate for Spartacus. 

Squeezing his eyes shut for a moment, Varro runs his hands up and down her sides as she starts a rhythm. Starting off as fast set bounces but fading out into frustrated grinding. He has his calloused fingers pinch and roll her sensitive nipples mimicking her movements, happy to cup her plump breast doing what he could to ignore these feelings of rage and jealousy that he has absolutely no right to feel. Trying to focus on the way Ilithyia tightens around him. The way she bends, throwing her head back letting her hair tickle the top of his thighs. How she half yelled and half whimpers his name as her body convulses around his cock. Varro arches, a half strangled cry tearing its way out of his throat as he fills their choice of protection. 

Panting, laughing slightly, the two of them untangle themselves from each other. Varro smirks watching her jump back into her skinny jeans, already having pocketed her thong in his own work pants. Ilithyia didn't bother with a bra. Never did. It was one of the things that had drawn him to her in the first place. Growing up he's heard women complain about how uncomfortable they were, and how scientifically they weren't needed, but he's also heard all the negative things surrounding the people who decided to go without. Not all which apply to Ilithyia, but, her seemingly insatiable lust was. 

Ilithyia smiles brightly at him as she slips her shirt back on over her head. He contents himself to lean against the hotel wall, pleased to just watch her in action. The way she fluffs her hair and straightens her eyebrows. Even though Varro was sure they didn't need to be. Just watching him always filled him with this odd sense of peace. Accompanied, swiftly, by the gut clenching guilt that he has _never_ felt the same about his own precious wife. Not even his brief stint as Spartacus' lover. Shaking his head, blond curls flouncing around Varro tries to wonder how his life ever got so confusing. And why he can't just leave well enough alone. Why it always came back to that beautiful, insane, infuriating man. 

"That was fun." Ilithyia comments brightly strapping on her too-high heels. Varro snorts slipping into his trainers. 

"You say as if you weren't expecting it to be." He accuses running a hand through his hair. Ilithyia's teeth flash as she laughs. 

"Oh, it's always a fun time with you. No mess, no strings, no emotions." Varro nods glancing into the trash can where their discarded condom sits, waiting to gross out whoever the poor maid was to clean behind them. 

"Simple." He comments walking with her to the door, scooping her purse up as he does to hand it over. Ilithyia kisses his cheek. 

"Exactly. So, my husband will be home tomorrow, but I do believe he leaves in a week to go take a look at another prospect." Varro nods. _Mr._ Glaber was having a difficult time finding a place to start his own twenty-four, seven gym. With the helpful ideas of his "darling" wife, the idiot found it would be easier just to slap his name on an existing one and give it some funding. 

"Oh goody. In that case I'll have to schedule my wife a spa weekend. Maybe her mother would be available to watch my son." He tries to keep the disdain out of his voice. 

"Varro?"

"Hmm?" He doesn't want to look at her. Just wants to continue to hit the button on the elevator. 

"It _is_ just **fun** isn't it?" Varro sighs, turning. Blue eyes meeting blue. The concern on her face and worry in her voice making his heart hurt. He grins cheekily.

"Of course. I just have to rely on my own funds versus my wife's to make her spa trip happen. Which means there will be extra hours pulled at the gym and Spartacus will think Aurelia and I are fighting again, and Aurelia will think I'm sleeping with Spartacus again, the thought of convincing the two they are wrong without telling them about you is just frustrating." It's not exactly a lie. Ilithyia grins.

"You wouldn't have that problem had you not slept with Spartacus in the first place." Varro chuckles as the doors finally open letting them step inside the small box.

"Now, Ilithyia. You of all people should know how hard it is to _not_ sleep with the man." She hums as if in thought. Letting the silence carry them down to the lobby. 

"How true." Varro gives a tight lip smile as she all but bounces off, with a little wave. "Until next time." He nods all but glaring at the glittery ring on her finger, hating the way his skin burns with the memory of how hers felt on him. The weight of his own gold band having him drag his feet to the parking garage. Varro was sure he hated the blonde slut. Yet, he was also sure of how much he loved her. 


End file.
